Por mim e por você Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ela sempre se perguntou quando ele começou a se interessar por ela.. e hoje ela descobre que o amor deles existiu antes mesmo dela desconfiar


**Por mim e por você.**

**Jota Quest.**

Os dois se encontravam novamente abraçados perto do lago de Hogwarts, Gina sorria ao ver inúmeras meninas lançando olhares invejosos para ela, ela apenas sorria e se aconchegava mais nos braços de Harry, ele tinha um sorriso distante e ela tinha certeza que ele estava pensando neles, mas derrepente uma pergunta veio a mente dela, era algo bobo, mas uma pergunta curiosa que a assombrou durante tempos.

-Harry? –ele se virou para encarar ela, aqueles olhos verdes brilhavam com tanto carinho que as vezes ela tinha medo de se perder neles –Posso fazer uma pergunta? –ele sorriu marotamente e fala.

-Você já fez... Mas pode fazer mais um... –ela sorri para ele e fala.

-Quando foi que você realmente me notou? –ao ver o olhar dele, ela completa –Eu sei que você me ama... E Merlin sabe o como eu me sinto por você... Mas eu estava curiosa –Harry sorri para ela e fala.

-Se eu te contar quando eu realmente comecei a me interessar por você, acho que você vai me bater até o final dos nossos dias de casado –ao ver ela elevando uma sobrancelha, ele suspira e começa a contar.

**Um beijo pra salvar  
Mais um dia da minha vida  
Um abraço forte  
Pra começar com alegria  
Um tempo pra viver  
Como manda o coração  
Livre das grades da perfeição.  
**

Um Harry de doze anos acorda assustado, ele encara tudo a sua volta e suspira, estava no quarto do melhor amigo dele, não em uma sala subterrânea da escola tendo que enfrentar inúmeros obstáculos para se achar de frente com um professor que tinha o pior mago das trevas do ultimo século na parte de trás da cabeça dele, o ameaçando para ter a pedra que lhe daria vida eterna, derrepente ele suspira e sai da cama, não voltaria dormir agora, ele fica um tempo encarando as figuras nos cartazes do amigo jogando quadribol, mas vendo que não ajudaria, ele começa a descer para a cozinha, quem sabe um copo de água o ajudaria?

Quando ele chega lá, ele fica surpreso ao encontrar a Sra Weasley sentada na mesa da cozinha preparando um chá.

-Pesadelos, querido? –Harry se senta em frente a ela e cabeceia –Quer falar sobre isso? –Harry encara a mulher a sua frente, mas logo ele olha para os lados, aquela casa parecia lhe dar um sentimento que ele só tinha se associado á Hogwarts, paz –Você gosta daqui não e? –Harry se vira para ela e fala.

-Esta casa tem tanta... Paz... Amor... –ele fica ligeiramente envergonhado pelo que falou, mas a Sra Weasley apenas sorri para ele.

-Esta casa tem este poder mesmo –ao ver o olhar confuso dele, ela completa –Podemos não ter muito Harry... Mas você vai sempre lembrar da família Weasley como a família que ama todos que merecem –no começo Harry fica um tempo indeciso e depois fala com uma voz um tanto quieta.

-Você pode me contar mais sobre a Toca? –ela sorri e começa a contar sobre a casa e sua família que agora dormia tranqüilamente.

**  
Demorou, vambora  
Cê tá levando tudo muito a sério  
Demorou, agora  
É assim que tem que ser  
É assim que tem que ser  
**

-Eu não entendo –Gina fala sem entender –Quer dizer... Você conversar com a minha mãe tarde da noite na Toca tudo bem... Mas... Como isso se mostra que você se interessou por mim? –Harry ri e depois de um tempo fala com um sorriso maroto.

-Sua mãe nunca me pressionou para falar sobre os pesadelos, mas ela sempre me contava sobre a Toca e sobre o que acontecia lá, mas uma certa noite ela me pegou vendo uma foto sua perto da lareira, no começo ela apenas sorriu, mas logo ela começou a me contar sobre historias exclusivamente de você, de como seus irmãos a protegiam sempre que você tinha medo... De como você os deixou com medo com sua magia... E tantas historias que me deixaram fascinados por você e com um pouco de medo –ele sorriu ao que ela o esbofeteou no braço –Você tem que concordar que para um menino de doze anos que tinha acabado de fugir da casa dos tios e ouvir historias de uma bruxinha que poderia com seis anos queimar o cabelo de todos os irmãos dela porque eles estavam provocando ela por causa de um livro de um certo menino-que-sobreviveu, deixaria qualquer um com medo –ela sorri envergonhada e esconde o rosto nos braços dele.

-Eu nunca vou me libertar daquela imagem de menininha apaixonada por Harry Potter não e? –Harry ri e fala.

-Não... Afinal ela conseguiu conquistar o menino-que-sobreviveu –ela apenas ri e ele volta para a historia.

**  
Um sonho popular  
Pra acelerar a vida  
A sorte grande  
Um emprego, uma saída  
Vou dar tudo de mim  
Porque assim eu vou tranqüilo  
Porque o meu mundo é assim  
Sem grilo  
**

-Mais um pesadelo querido? –Molly Weasley pergunta ao ver o filho postiço dela descer as escadas.

-Sim... –ele se senta no lugar habitual e toma um pouco de chá que a Sra Weasley sempre deixou para ele prontamente –Eu nunca me senti assim... Tão... Sozinho... –ele suspira e abaixa a cabeça, de uma certa forma aquilo parecia sempre voltar a mente de Harry, ele poderia ter amigos e muitas pessoas a sua volta, mas ele era o ultimo Potter e tudo parecia crer que ele seria o ultimo.

-Você nunca esta sozinho querido –Molly acaricia os cabelos do menino que vacila, mas depois de um tempo a deixa, Molly no começo suspira ao ver um menino vacilar perto dela, mas logo ela começa a contar historias novamente, parecia que sempre que ela contava Harry relaxava mais, hoje ela sorri ao se lembrar do olhar dele para a foto de Gina, ela reconhecia aquele olhar e esperava que Harry não demorasse para saber o que significava –Eu me lembro de uma vez que Gina se perdeu nos bosques daqui de casa... Ela me contou que se sentiu tão só, com medo que ninguém a acharia mais... Gui ficou o dia inteiro a procurando... Até que ele a achou dormindo perto de uma árvore por ali –ela aponta a direção pela janela –Ela ficou dias agarrada ao Gui... ele chegou a dormir no quarto dela durante dias até que ela superou o medo... Uma coisa que você vai aprender conosco Harry, e que você jamais estará sozinho, estaremos sempre procurando você –Harry sorri para ela e assim que termina o chá ele sobe para a cama.

**  
Demorou, vambora  
Tá levando tudo muito a sério  
Demorou, agora  
É assim que tem que ser  
É assim  
É assim que tem que ser  
É assim que tem que ser  
Por mim e por você  
É assim que tem que ser  
**

-Ela contou tudo isso para você? –Gina perguntou perplexa, ela nunca imaginou que a mãe dela estava jogando de cupido para ela e Harry Potter, embora seja o desejo de toda a mãe que a pequena filha dela tivesse seu príncipe encantado, ela jamais pensaria que a mãe dela faria algo assim realmente.

-Sua mãe sabia melhor do que eu o que eu sentia, eu fiquei uma noite inteira encarando aquela foto sua na lareira, ela não me contou exatamente o que eu sentia, mas ela me mostrava a Gina que eu não conheci aquele ano, você estava tão envergonhada de mim que ela assumiu o papel de me mostrar quem você era, e depois do que aconteceu no seu primeiro ano –ele a abraça mais sabendo que aquele assunto ainda a atormentava –Eu passei mais tempo observando você do que você imagina –Gina arregala os olhos e fala.

-Vo... Você... Me observava? Como eu nunca notei? –Harry ri e fala.

-Você não achou realmente que eu prestaria atenção em você depois de tudo que sofremos não e? Eu fazia discretamente... Nem mesmo Hermione desconfiava que eu te vigiava secretamente... Cada dia mais eu me sentia realmente diferente ao seu lado... Mas eram sentimentos que eu não compreendia... E achava que não eram digno da pequena irmã do meu melhor amigo... Foi por isso que eu comecei a notar a Cho... –Gina derrepente fica boquiaberta e fala.

-Espera... Você se interessou pela Cho por... –ele sorri para ela e fala.

-Por que eu tive medo de perder você e sua família... Vocês são muito mais importantes para mim do que imaginam –Gina fica um tempo encarando Harry e logo ele sorri e volta a contar a historia.

**  
Demorou, vambora ficar parado não  
Dê um beijo na liberdade e também na diversão  
Mas não tire o pé do chão  
Não se esqueça da responsabilidade que tem como cidadão ou cidadã  
Respeitando irmão e irmã  
Lute hoje, vence amanhã  
Água, fogo, certo ou errado  
Atire a pedra quem nunca cometeu pecado  
**

-Eu vejo que esta tendo novamente pesadelos não e Harry? –Harry sorri para a Sra Weasley, novamente ele se encontrava fora da cama, mas hoje era no caldeirão furado, os Weasleys tinham acabado de voltar do Egito ao que Sra Weasley contou que foram para que Gina visse o irmão que ela mais adorava, Harry foi forçado a lembrar da imagem dela na câmara, o medo de encontrá-la morta parecia trazer tudo para frente e ele conta para Sra Weasley o seu sonho, tudo que passou, todo o seu medo, foi a primeira vez que ele contou para alguém seus medo, Molly escutou atentamente ao que ele falava, quando ele contou sobre o alivio de ver Gina viva e a levar para longe daquela caverna, Molly o abraçou fortemente e fala –Eu devo agradecer você Harry... Você não apenas salvou o meu bebê daquele monstro... Como provou ser um verdadeiro Weasley –Harry sorri fracamente para ela, tudo que ele mais queria era ter uma família e parecia que ele tinha conseguido –Nunca tenha medo de falar seus medos querido... Conversando sobre isso e que nos faz superar isso –Harry cabeceia, mas não leva totalmente de coração o que aquela mulher falava, mas mesmo assim ele sorri para ela e logo ele parte novamente para cama para mais um dia.

Molly Weasley sorri ao notar dez minutos depois a filha descendo e se aconchegando em seus braços, Molly sorri fracamente como os dois não eram tão diferentes, tendo medos e escondendo dentro de si, quem sabe um dia eles aprenderiam a confrontá-los juntos?

**  
Demorou, vambora  
Tá levando tudo muito a sério  
Demorou, agora  
É assim que tem que ser  
É assim que tem que ser  
É assim que tem que ser  
Por mim e por você**

-Você escondeu de todos que me amava, tinha reuniões secretas com a minha mãe e o que mais o senhor anda escondendo de mim Sr Potter –Harry ri e retira uma carteira do bolso, era uma das carteiras que Hagrid tinha lhe dado com vários compartimentos e alguns com mandíbulas que mordiam ladrões, ele abre um compartimento secreto e de lá retira uma foto amarelada com o tempo que se expandiu assim que saiu fora da carteira –O que...? –mas ela pára de falar ao ver a foto, era a foto dela –Como? –ela fala quase em choque, ele sorri envergonhado e fala.

-Depois do que aconteceu na câmara, eu pedi a ela que me desse uma foto de cada Weasley, mas esta eu guardei aqui durante anos... Nem mesmo Rony sabe que eu tinha, sua mãe sabia que eu sempre gostei dessa foto em particular... Bem... Acho que agora você sabe o meu pequeno segredo não? –Gina encarava a foto e depois encarava novamente a ele, quantos segredos ele tinha, ela tinha descoberto vários, mas mesmo assim ele ainda a surpreendia, ela logo o puxa para um beijo apaixonado a fala em um sussurro para ele.

-Eu já falei o quanto eu te amo Harry Potter? –ele sorri para ela e fala.

-Hoje que eu saiba ainda não –ela sorri e o beija novamente.

-Eu te amo Harry Potter... E vou te amar para todo o sempre –ele apenas a puxa para si e sorri, ele sabia que ainda tinha muita coisa que não contou para ela, mas faria isso com o tempo, com o tempo ela saberia a verdadeira extensão do amor de Harry Potter por ela.

**ESTA SONG VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA UMA LINDINHA QUE EU IRRITEI HOJE.RSRS ESPERO QUE VC POSSA ME PERDOAR LINDINHA... VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA A MINHA LINDA AMIA GIHHH... TE ADORO DEMAIS LINDA...**


End file.
